


Your Sweet Smile

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [33]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary had never noticed before, but her faithful Lady’s Maid had a very pretty smile.





	Your Sweet Smile

“What do you think, M’Lady?”   
Mary glanced at her reflection, gold dress shimmering in the dim light of her bedroom.   
“It looks lovely, Anna.”   
Anna beamed. Mary had never noticed before, but her faithful Lady’s Maid had a very pretty smile. Mary drew her black shawl around her, fabric matching her black evening gloves. Anna had put a lot of thought into this. Anna made to leave the room.   
“Wait, Anna, I have something for you.”   
Mary went to her wardrobe and picked out a blue dress.   
Anna’s face lit up. Mary didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so beautiful.


End file.
